


It hits you in the face

by Zipporah27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Co-worker/Office, DH: EWE?, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Profanity, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipporah27/pseuds/Zipporah27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes falling in love isn't slow and progressive. Sometimes its like hitting your head against a wall: it leaves you breathless and disoriented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is a Dramione fic,they're kinda my weakness. Its going to be multi-chaptered.

Hermione Granger was seated behind her mahogany desk that was cluttered with flyers highlighting elvish rights, currently reading a new bill opposing goblin slavery when suddenly her office door was wretched open and Ginny Potter walked through the threshold.

"Where were you last night?!" She stood, glaring at Hermione.

Hermione replied nonchalantly, "At home. Flourish & Blotts delivered Severus Snape : Potion Secrets. It was 800 pages of pure ingeniousness. Snape hated us but he was really a potions master." 

"Hermione Jean Granger, you had a date last night!"Ginny screeched.

Hermione visibly blanched, "Ginny, I'm sorry I must have forgot." They both knew she hadn't. "You know I'm not interested in dating now, Davis is transferring to the Department of Mysteries so his job as Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is available, and I'm working towards that. I've simply no time available for dates."

Ginny shrugged nonchalantly. "We both know you work twice as hard as any employeee in this department, so you're going on a date tonight." Ginny saw Hermione start to object. "Hermione, if you go on this date I won't force you to go out anymore." Hermione's eyes lit up and Ginny knew she had her—she couldn't help smirk internally.

"Really, no more dates, or talk of companionship?" Hermione asked. 

"None whatsoever, as long as you agree to this one," Ginny replied.

"This means no running home as soon as I leave, closing off the fire place or setting up any wards so no one can get in, as well as you wearing what I bought for you for this date."Ginny said.

For the first time since Ginny appeared, Hermione noticed the shiny black shopping bag. "Okay, I agree," Hermione said.

Ginny smiled triumphantly before pulling out a scarlet dress for Hermione to inspect. "Luna and I went to Padma's new boutique, and I thought this would look great on you, considering how much this colour suited you at Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Hermione looked at the pretty garment in Ginny's hand. It was velvet, with a sweet-heart neckline, and thin spaghetti straps, and an A-Line silhouette, and the length looked like it would come to just above her knees. She loved it already, "Its great, Ginny, it's not too over-the-top or inappropriate, like the last dress you made me wear."

Ginny looked down guiltily, "Okay I admit that looked horrendous, but I'm glad you like this one, I also got you shoes." Ginny pulled out black 5 inch stilleto strappy sandals, "I've already put a cushioning charm on them so they'll be comfortable."

Hermione looked at the shoes, and decided that they did actually go fairly well with the dress. "Thanks Gin, now why don't you tell me with whom I'm meeting."

Ginny looked at herexcitingly,"Anthony Goldstein, he's picking you up from your office at 6 o' clock, Harry said he's a great auror and he's avid reader of Muggle fiction. You already have one thing in common with him Hermione. I brought you some make-up as well, so there's absolutely no reason for you to go home."

Hermione looked sullen,"He better not be homosexual like the last guy you tried to set me up with, Justin told me he thought I could put in a word for him with Ron."

"That wasn't my fault, I genuinely thought he liked women. I should have seen the signs though when he asked if Dean Thomas was still single," Ginny replied.

Hermione couldn't help herself, she laughed."It was great though because he didn't try to feel me up or ask me to spend the night with him after the first date, like Cormac."

"McLaggen's always had a thing for you Hermione," Ginny said.

"Maybe, but you claimed he was no longer the pompous git from school Gin," Hermione replied.

Just as Ginny was going to reply, Draco Malfoy opened Hermiones office door and strolled in.

After the war, the Malfoys were trialed, Lucius got house arrest and Draco was fully pardoned since he was underage. They were still slightly shunned. Narcissa and Lucius mainly lived a secluded life, choosing to spend their days content at Malfoy Manor.

Draco however, the Malfoy heir, chose to work at the Ministry. He currently worked in the Department of Law Enforcement. He still had full access to the Malfoy fortune and was disgustingly rich however, he sought something money couldn't buy: redemption.

Malfoy and Hermione often worked together, since all the elves she protected worked for purebloods. So when Hermione was summoned, Malfoy went along with her mostly to ensure that both parties came to a mutual understanding. She was quite surprised when she found out that all the Malfoy elves were treated quite fairly, they were paid and even given two days off a month.

After seeing Malfoy for two straight months at the same restaurant for lunch every day, they eventually called a truce and since then met for lunch together everyday.

"Granger," Malfoy greeted her. He then turned to Gin, "Mrs Potter."

"Hello Malfoy, I'll be ready to leave in 5 minutes, want to join us Gin?"

Ginny replied, " No Hermione, I'm meeting Harry for lunch. Now don't forget, Anthony will be here at 6 and I expect an owl after."

"After what?" Malfoy stated.

"Her date offcourse." Ginny replied smugly.

Neither lady noticed how Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

Ginny left, Malfoy and Hermione flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and headed off into Diagon Alley.

"Your choice today Granger," said Malfoy.

"I want some Indian, let's visit the new place opposite Quality Quidditch Supplies, its called Celeste's Spicy Infusions," replied Hermione. 

They headed off to the restaurant. The decor was elegant and simple. Square tables with pastel tableclothes, white napkins and beautiful center pieces of fresh flowers in mosaic vases. The lighting was soft and gave the restaurant a calming atmosphere. Hermione loved it instantly, Malfoy and her chose a table and were presented with menu's by a beautiful Indian girl.

"Hello, I'm Jasmine, I'll be your server for today."

Hermione saw her caramel skin redden as she blushed prettily, appraising Malfoy.

Okay, so Malfoy was good looking. If you were into grey eyed, bleach haired gits. Malfoy was as arrogant as those albino peacocks present at Malfoy Manor. All those years of quidditch made his body lithe and that attracted many witches and even muggle women. Malfoy loved the attention and he knew the effect he had.

He smirked flirtatiously at Jasmine, "You're beautiful and sensual as your name suggests, I bet you also bring good luck."

Oh god, did people actually fall for this?! Yes apparently they do, Hermione looked at Jasmine to see her practically swooning. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, Malfoy caught her and raised one blonde eyebrow.

After Jasmine calmed down, she told them the specials which were, "Chicken and prawn curry served with a yoghurt salad and spicy onion bread, or chilli roasted salmon and cashew rice."

Once they both ordered, Hermione with the curry special and Malfoy with the chilli salmon, Hermione couldn't help her curiosity.

"I thought you were dating Astoria Greengrass?" Hermione asked.

"We went out for dinner once Granger, dating would imply that we actually went on consecutive dates," said Malfoy flippantly.

"That's not what she told Milicent, apparently she's the future Mrs Malfoy. She's already planned your engagement party," Hermione said airily and snickered.

"Bulstrode? Since when are you friends with her Granger?"

"Since she works at Flourish and Blotts, she's actually quite decent," replied Hermione.

"Offcourse you'd make friends with her because of books," he muttered. "Mother set me up with Astoria, she thought we'd get along swimingly, but Astoria is rather dull. She spent most of the evening prattling on about her shopping trips to Milan, I couldn't wait to get rid of her," said Malfoy.

Hermione didn't understand why the thought of Malfoy with Astoria gave her an unsettling feeling, she brushed it off though, as their food arrived. It was delicious and their lunch was spent debating about Snape's potions journal and the election of the new French Minister of Magic. As they paid their bill, Malfoy gave Jasmine an enormous tip and spoke to her. Hermione chose to wait outside whilst Malfoy flirted with his latest conquest.

They flooed back to the ministry and Hermione spent the rest of the atfernoon immersed with work.

At 17:30 her want started vibrating setting off the alarm she put to get ready for her date. She transfigured one of the chairs in her office into a mirror and placed it on the wall opposite her desk, after scourgifing her face, she applied the make-up Ginny brought. She left it simple by applying a light gold eyeshadow, dark brown eyeliner and bright red lipstick. She then undressed and put on the frock Ginny bought, it felt soft on her skin. The zipper was deep and reached just below her hips, she got it half-way up her back before she couldn't reach it anymore. She was in the middle of struggling to move it up,when Malfoy barged into her office.

"Granger do you have..." Draco stood inside Grangers office speechless.

She was in a gorgeous deep red dress and was faced away from him. It would seem that she was in the middle of changing, and the creamy skin of her back was exposed. He wondered if it felt as soft as it looked. His eyes roamed further, oh fuck, her bra was visible and it was black lace, fuck.

Draco's eyes trailed down her body to her perfect legs that he never saw because she was always dressed so modestly. He wanted to feel those legs wrapped around his waist.

Fuck, he saw her shoes, he thought he never saw anything more sexy, than Granger in heels.

His eyes trailed back up her body, slowly memorising her beautiful features, like the spot of freckles on her back and the way that dress flowed down her curvy hips. He looked at her through the mirror and saw that she was glaring at him.

"Malfoy for goodness sake can't you atleast knock?!" Hermione snapped.

Draco shook his head and tried to get rid of his lustful thoughts, he always secretly thought Granger was attractive. Her beauty was understated and unique, which appealed to him far better than any leggy blonde. Her mind equally attracted him, how she managed to keep Potter away from death all through Hogwarts whilst still ensuring that he himself only came second to her in terms of academic achievement was astonishing. He knew she also had a bleeding heart especially with all the house elves rights she got passed. However, he didn't think she affected him this much. He was speechless and deeply aroused. When was he ever speechless?!

He blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Want me to zip you up?" Bloody hell, really Draco?, he thought to himself. He looked back at Granger, she was looking at him stunned. Her plump kissable lips in an 'o' shape.

What the fuck was wrong with him. Did he really just think how kissable her lips were?

"Yes."

Draco looked at Granger shocked that she actually agreed. Her dark chocolate eyes were bright and she looked nervous, like she also shocked herself at that revelation.

He made his way towards her whilst keeping eye contact with her through the mirror, he gripped the zipper and achingly slow, pulled it up whilst his other finger trailed up her back, her skin was soft and surprisingly warm to the touch, he thought he felt her shiver but he couldn't be sure. He stepped away quickly before he did something rash like spin her around, grab her luscious hair and kiss her fiercely.

The dress fit her perfectly, and outlined her soft curves. He then remembered why she was dressed so well. She was going out with Anthony fucking Goldstein, that fucking moron.

The wanker better not fucking touch her, or fucking kiss her!

Fuck, he suddenly had the urge to curse that Ravenclaw tosser. That git better not get any fucking ideas about his Granger.

Draco stilled at the thought, since when did he become so possessive of her? He was never like this with Pansy or the many other girls he dated. And Granger and him weren't even dating! Just the thought of Granger with Goldstein made him want to rip that gits throat out.

Draco realised that he was still in Grangers office, he snuck one last glance at her and saw her looking directly at him, he needed to get out of there or else he'd probably pin her to the wall and make love to her.

"Bye Granger," he muttered and practically bolted out the door.

Perhaps it was time to owl Jasmine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, many thanks for the kudos, bookmarks, comments & hits. :)

Hermione stood frozen, watching Malfoy retreat her office. What just happened? She could still feel the heat of Malfoy's touch on her skin. The goose bumps were still present on her back where he exhaled. She tried to steady her breathing, did one last once-over of herself in the mirror and smoothed her dress. There was a knock on her door and she went to answer it.

Anthony Goldstein stood in the opening, he reminded her of one of the muggle Disney princes. He had blonde - sandy coloured hair, bright blue eyes and a defined jaw. She couldn't help but compare his hair to Malfoy's platinum blonde and was surprised when she realised she preferred his hair over Anthony's. “Hello Hermione, you look lovely,” he said and smiled at her warmly.

Hermione couldn’t help but redden at the appraisal, “Hello Anthony, thanks for the compliment, you don’t look so bad yourself.” He looked handsome with black dress pants and a navy blue cotton button up shirt. He laughed at her teasing, “Ready to go?”

Hermione grabbed her purse and they walked towards the atrium. “Ginny said you’re an auror, what made you go into that field of work?” asked Hermione.

Anthony replied, “I lost my older brother during the war, death eaters cornered him in central muggle London. He had a muggle girlfriend and after the attacks started he went to protect her. They killed them both. The main reason I joined the Auror Department was to help ensure that death eaters that escaped during the battle of Hogwarts were captured. I did it for revenge for him in the beginning. However, once they were all captured I realised I actually enjoyed my job. The satisfaction of ensuring that people remained safe and that less people would become victims and orphans is the reason that I stay.”

Hermione was temporarily stunned. Anthony was a member of Dumbledore's Army so he did have first-hand experience with the war, she didn’t know about his brother though since there were so many casualties during the war. She suddenly had a lot of respect for him.

“I’m sorry about your brother, he sounded really brave,” whispered Hermione.

“Thank you, yes he was. Enough with the heavy talk, I made a reservation for us at Isabella’s Italiano. I hope that’s okay,” replied Anthony.

“I love Italian,” said Hermione as she smiled.

The restaurant had its own fireplace so they flooed directly there. They were greeted by a maître d'. He smiled instantly at Hermione. Despite the war being over for five years, the Golden Trio were still well known.

“Reservation for Goldstein,” said Anthony.

“Off course, please follow me,” the gentleman replied.

He grabbed two menus and headed off towards a set of booths. Unlike the foyer of the restaurant which was brightly lit, the dining area was dim with scattered floating candles and maroon booths. It was a romantic and intimate picture with dark wallpaper and fresh red roses on each table. A wizard was busy with a piano in the corner of the dining room; Hermione was shocked to find that it was a muggle artist whose piece was being played. Debussy.

They were lead to a booth at the end of the line, it was perfect. He offered them the menus and then left to bring the wine choice that Anthony selected. Anthony asked her to choose however Hermione wasn’t a wine connoisseur; she did favour white wine above red though and told Anthony so. The restaurant was very popular and the dinner service was full. Hermione recognised some of the patrons, many were former Hogwarts alumni. Padma Patil greeted her when she and her fiance, a former Hufflepuff entered.

Their wine arrived; it was chilled and delicious, crisp with undertone of raspberries. The maître d' took their dinner orders and left. Anthony was a delightful dinner companion; he asked her opinion on all sorts of subjects like the new breed of dragon species, her take on the removal of dementor's from Azkaban and whether she thought the rumour of Pansy Parkinson moving of Africa was true, which she didn’t think was. Their food arrived - they both didn’t want appetisers, Hermione ordered beef lasagne and Anthony ordered chicken alfredo.

“It’s delicious, lasagne is actually one of my favourite meals, I tried making it once. It turned out terribly, there were no layers, the pasta wasn’t cooked and the cheese got burnt,” stated Hermione.

Anthony laughed,”And here I thought Hermione Granger could do everything! Imagine, getting done in by an oven.”

“Ha ha,” replied Hermione bluntly but she couldn’t help the small smile present on her lips. “Did Ginny bully you to have dinner with me?” asked Hermione.

Anthony looked down, “No actually, I was with Harry when she came to see him yesterday and she told him she’s going shopping for you. I asked her if you were single.”

He looked up then and made eye contact with her, his cheeks was pink with embarrassment. Hermione grinned. Ginny was actually right, Anthony was great. 

“I’m glad you did. I’m having a great time,” replied Hermione.

Anthony looked relieved, “So am I.”

They finished dinner and shared a tiramisu for dessert. They spent the rest of the evening discussing places they wanted or had visited. Anthony went to France, the Seychelles and America; he said the magical equivalent of Diagon Alley in America was quite a site and that she should definitely visit it. He still wanted to explore Venice and the Great Barrier Reef in Australia.

Hermione told him that they only place she ever travelled to was Australia, she told him about her parents and how she had to get them from there after the war. She told him how she obliviated them and brought their memories back and how there was a rift in her relationship with them now because they believed she acted against their will.

“That was incredibly brave and selfless Hermione,” Anthony said quietly.

“They’re my parents; I had to keep them safe,” whispered Hermione.

Anthony reached out towards her to hold her hand, Hermione jerked. Anthony pulled his hand back.

“I’m sorry,” said Anthony guiltily.

“No,” Hermione pulled his hand back towards hers to hold, “I’m the one who is sorry, it was just unexpected, unexpected but nice.”

Anthony gave her a warm smile and held her hand. They finished their dessert, paid and left the restaurant. Diagon Alley was busy, filled with magical folk who wanted to spend the cool summer evening outdoors.

Anthony walked her to her apartment which was near the ministry so she could walk home after work. The building was three stories with an old Victorian style. Her apartment was on the third floor so they took the elevator up. It stopped on the second floor where a mother and her set of twin girls got on. Hermione greeted her and smiled at the girls, they looked about Teddy Lupin’s age and were wearing identical bubblegum pink princess dresses and neon green tights. They were giggling and looking up at Anthony, who gave them a dashing smile.

The lift arrived at her floor and they both got out and walked the small passage to her door. Hermione was thinking about inviting Anthony in, but this was just their first date. They reached her apartment and she unlocked her door, she laughed softly, this was always the awkward part: saying goodnight at the end of dates.

Anthony took her hand and was rubbing soothing circles on her palm. “I had a lovely time,” he whispered as he leaned in and nuzzled her hair. He ran his nose across her cheek then kissed her cheek softly. “Hope we can do this again soon.”

Hermione couldn’t hide her blush,”I enjoyed myself as well...goodnight,” she said and closed her door slowly, he wasn’t leaving but waiting for her to disappear first. The date went really well but when Anthony kissed her, it didn’t set her blood on fire, or make her shiver. She wondered why.

Hermione headed into her living room she needed to owl Ginny before she got a howler from her.

She grabbed some parchment and her quill from the chest of drawers in her study and went to relax on her couch and pen the letter:

Dear Gin,

I had a lovely evening with Anthony. We went to Isabella’s Italian. I didn’t get bored the entire night and the conversation flowed so freely.

So I owe you one. Off to bed now, talk to you in the morning.

Love,

Hermione

She called Eleanor, her brown eagle owl and tied up the parchment, “Deliver this to Grimmauld Place for me El.” She tied the parchment to Eleanor’s leg and patted her head; she nipped Hermiones finger affectionately and flew off.

Hermione headed into her bedroom and lit some candles that left the room in a soft glow. Her room was in different shades of lavender and light green. It made her feel tranquil and peaceful. She stripped her dress off and kicked away her shoes before heading into the bathroom. She took a hot shower and thought about her date. It went really well, Anthony was attentive and funny, he also made her feel comfortable. Her feelings towards him were confusing: they were totally platonic. Here was a decent and handsome guy, who had some interest in her and was charming and yet she didn’t want to jump his bones! Maybe it was too soon; maybe as they dated more those feelings would develop. Hermione contemplated that as the hot water ran down her body and soothed the knots in her back.

She got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the bedroom. El was perched on her bedroom window pane with a note tied to her leg. Hermione went to her closet and pulled out knickers, pyjama shorts and a thin vest. She went back into the bathroom to change because she didn’t want to dress in front of her familiar which just seemed really odd.

Hermione walked back into her bedroom, and removed the letter for El’s leg.

Hermione,

I expect more details when I come see you tomorrow. I’m glad the date went well. I hope Anthony is staying over so you can tell me how great the sex was.

Love Ginny.

PS. Harry says hello

Hermione rolled her eyes, off course Ginny would assume Anthony stayed over. Did that girl have no decency?!

Hermione gave El some owl treats and watched as she went to perch in her cage. Hermione got into bed and put the candles off with her wand. She fell of to sleep fairly soon but not before dreaming about grey eyes.

***

After Draco left Granger's office he headed to the owlery to ask Jasmine out for drinks at Blaise's bar/nightclub: Midnight Swirl. It was quite popular and there was usually an extremely long line outside the club to get in.

He waited at the owlery for Jasmines reply which was an affirmative 'yes'. He arrived back at his office cleaned up his desk for the day by flicking his wand and summoned his house elf Priddy.

"Yes master," asked Priddy as she apparated into his office.

"Priddy I need you to inform mother that I won't be joining her and father for dinner tonight."

"Yes master Draco," replied Prissy before disapparated.

Draco was planning to apparate outside Midnight Swirl, which was in Dragon Alley, so he needed to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. He locked and warded his office and walked towards the ministry fireplaces. Granger's office was on the way, he glanced at it, she already left. His palms were balled into fists as he flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

He arrived outside Midnight Swirl a few seconds later and glided through the entrance forfeiting the huge line, being the Malfoy heir and Blaise's best friend had some advantages. He spoke to Peters, the bouncer that Blaise hired and told him to let Jasmine in.

He spotted the bar area which was being tended by a lady with bright red hair and smoky eyes. He ordered two fingers of fire whisky as he waited for Jasmine.

Blaise wasn't here tonight, Draco noticed because he normally tended the bar. Draco couldn't help but sulk, he wanted to talk to Blaise about his Granger problem. Maybe he was overreacting. He turned around as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi Draco," Jasmine said brightly as she looked at him saucily.

"Jasmine, you look good." Draco replied as he smiled at her suggestively. She was wearing a black tightly fitted dress that showed off her curves and cleavage as well as her long legs. She also had on bright gold heels. Granger in heels gave him a hard on but even though Jasmines heels were visibly higher, it didn't evoke any feelings in him. The realisation left an uncomfortable knot in the pit of his stomach. "What can I get you?" he asked Jasmine.

"I think I'll have a cosmopolitan," replied Jasmine.

They didn't have a lot to talk about, Jasmine mainly asked him about his love life and he asked her about her interests. She loved muggle animation movies and wanted to be a journalist. After they both had 3 drinks each, they got ready to leave.

"Can I apparate you home?" Draco asked Jasmine.

"The nights still young, how about you show me you bedroom," replied Jasmine flirtatiously.

Draco thought that's what he needed, a good fuck to clear his head. He grinned at Jasmine as he pulled her to him and apparated them to the manor.

They stumbled into Dracos room. He grabbed Jasmines face and pulled her in for a bruising kiss, she kissed him back fervently. He grabbed her hips and threw her on his king size bed. She giggled enthusiastically. He removed her dress, knickers and bra and then lowered himself onto her, keeping his weight off her by using his elbows. He trailed wet open mouthed kisses down her throat and she moaned loudly. His fingers trailed towards her breasts as he toyed with her nipples, she writhed below him. He bent his head and bit down on one of her nipples while pinching the other. He moved his head to the other one and nipped it. "More Draco, more," she panted. Draco snaked one hand down her body, her pussy was already soaked. He entered her with his index finger, circled and then curved his finger within. She bucked her hips and moaned, he added a second finger and pumped in and out of her steadily whilst using his thumb to stroke her swollen clot. She wrapped her legs around him and sobbed, "Draco please..." He used a wand less and non verbal spell to quickly divest him of his clothes. He removed his fingers and entered her swiftly, she cried out, "Fuck!" He started moving in and out of her fast and hard whilst rubbing her clit. He could feel her muscles tighten around him. "Cum for me Jasmine," said Draco. He continued to enter enter her and then pinched her clit. She screamed out as she convulsed around him. Draco's eyes were shut as he pumped into her. As he surrendered to his own climax, instead of Jasmine straight black hair he saw chocolate and copper curls, and instead of her forest green eyes he saw kind cinnamon coloured eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far ;)  
> Next Chapter: The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Hermione goes on her date. Let me know what you think so far :)


End file.
